Sassy Meets Psychotic
by Despondent Liz
Summary: A curse has forced Voldemort to share a mind with the notoriously sassy former evil queen, Regina. What will happen when a repentant Regina and the bloodthirsty dark lord are mentally forced to be in each other's company? (Will be updates daily)


Storybrooke hadn't seen a portal since Zelena and the others were sucked into another dimension, and its citizens were not particularly hoping to relive that twist of events. Regina Mills for example, certainly wasn't planing on traveling down the same road.

The clouds had ominously blanketed the sky that Thursday January morning. Regina had spent the better part of two days in the depths of her vault. Counting on Henry to update her on Operation: Mongoose, but receiving no word left her in a state of worry. This was her key to a happy ending. She was determined to finally make a true name for herself. Things had to change. At least for Regina. As for the others, she couldn't care less. The Evil Queen is no more. Time is precious. She was going to find that author with or without her son and demand her story to be rewritten.

Frustrated, she stormed out of the dim lit room. Her heels clicked on the stone floor, up the stairs to where the entrance stood. Pushing the marble coffin directly over the tunnel entrance and turning her back on the concealed entryway, she fled the complex.

She debated calling Henry, but then thought twice after reminding herself that he ought to be focusing on the mission for both of their sakes, rather than calling his mother to update her on something probably useless before discovering the juicy details.

Regina was and still is a queen. Evil or not. She knew she needed to ignore those voices in her head for they were just redundant. If she was worried about Henry, then by all means she would without a doubt call him. But, then again, she's a queen. A queen who just so happens to be gifted in magic. So naturally, the Evil Queen doesn't "do" phone calls. A proper solution was in order.

Her hands beneath the black gloves swiped upwards in a graceful outward opposing motion as she willed her magic to transport her to Henry. She pictured holding Henry in an embrace, then discussing how they would be able to find someone with a connection to the author, eventually leading them to the mystery man himself. Purple smoke had started to manifest itself around her body. A force immediately sucked Regina up into the air, which proved to be a particularly unpleasant sensation, as if someone shoved her through a one foot wide plastic tube, at eighty miles per hour.

She had transported. Everything had gone as planned. Everything except one problem that she'd noticed straight away: the destination. What she presumed would be Granny's diner was instead a large dark room occupied by luxurious artifacts and furniture. She instantly assumed she'd mistakenly transported to a mansion rather than the small restaurant. She could not be more correct. Before Regina could observe her surroundings, a cold high voice from down the hallway echoed off the walls of the hallway.

"Avada Kedavra" muttered the man sitting in the chair. The 13 and a half inch yew wand was pointed directly at the quivering wizard in front of him as the green light erupted from its tip, momentarily illminating the room.

Regina barely had time to react with shock when she heard a scream of delight, from a woman in the room. Determined to reach the source of the action, she creeped toward the larger room and noticed four figures. The first to immediately capture her attention sat in the very chair from whence the light came from. The man had no hair. But what struck Regina were the piercing red eyes that glared daggers at the subject. 'Was that a nose?' She inwardly questioned. The second figure was to the man's immediate right, revealed to be none other than the shrieking woman. As Regina tiptoed closer, her hand holding the doorknob, thereby protecting her position, she caught a glimpse of the woman's features: curly black hair, and a devilish smirk, along with a revealing black dress. She felt a wave of reminiscence. Snap out of this Regina. She silently scolded herself. There was no way she'd even consider comparing her former self to this sadist of a witch. Those days will forever be locked away in the past. The other two bodies were a bit harder to fully see, being as they wore black cloaks, covering their whole bodies except for their faces which were hidden behind a mask; but their body language clearly displayed one emotion and hint: they were completely submissive towards the wizard atop the chair, or throne for that matter.

As the green light briefly blazed, Regina felt a surge of pressure forcefully slamming into her forehead. She couldn't reveal her position. Without even thinking, Regina transported herself in an immediate effort not to cry out in pain.

' _What is the meaning of this?_ ' A voice asked, startling the Mayor.

Regina almost gasped in horror, but quickly reminded herself that she was not a child. ' _Who are you? How did you get in my mind?_ ' She mentally asked in confusion.

' _Your ignorance is remarkable. I am Lord Voldemort, the dark lord of the Wizarding World._ ' The man coldly replied.


End file.
